


Not Dracula

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Fun, Funny, Highschool AU, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Teasing, Vampire AU, Vampires, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, blood tw, cursing tw, fangs tw, friends - Freeform, laughing, teeth tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Vampire/Human/Highschool AU where Virgil is a vampire.He invites them over for the night, what will happen? (not smut)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 47





	Not Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> The relationships mentioned here are all friendships. I did not include any intentional romance.  
> Tw: Teeth, fangs, blood, mild cursing
> 
> Idea Credit: @darknblogic561 on Tumblr. They're amazing I highly suggest checking their blog out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

Virgil sighed, dropping his keys onto the counter before slinging his backpack onto the armchair in his living room and collapsing onto the couch. “By god, it’s been one hell of an exhausting day. Tonight is a night for procrastination and movies. It’s Friday anyway. I have all weekend to be productive.” With that, Virgil retrieved his phone from his pocket and pulled up the group chat he had with his friends. “Hey guys. You wanna come over and hang out? Parents are out of town for a few days.” he texted, already rolling his eyes in anticipation of his friend’s responses. And he wasn’t disappointed - they all replied within the span of a minute, with varying degrees of seriousness. 

Nerdy Wolverine: Virgil, you should know by now that we are not going to hang out. That would be dangerous. If you are asking about spending time together as friends, then that would indeed be nice. Also, Roman, I’ve told you many times before that I dislike this nickname. 

Sir-Sing-A-Lot: Well, I’ve asked Virgil to take this nickname off but he won’t. So-

Emo Nightmare: Roman, you’ve said so many times that you like that nickname. So, please spare it. 

Sir-Sing-A-Lot: Oh be quiet Virgil. As I was saying, Logan, we are both stuck with nicknames. As an answer to Virgil’s original question, I would positively love to come over! 

Pop Star: Well, kiddo, I think that’d be great. When do you want us over? I can bring the snacks if you want!

Emo Nightmare: How about around 8:30. Patton, you can bring the snacks but for the love of god please don’t bring capri sun juice packs again. 

Pop Star: …. Ok fine

Reptilian Rapscallion: It would be amazing, if you could maybe, not forget that I am in fact included in this chat as well? And since I am counted among your friends Virgil, I am going to go out on a limb and say it would be ok for me to come as well. 

Emo Nightmare: Janus- Ok. Yes, of course you can come. You saw the time, right?

Reptilian Rapscallion: Yes, I did. 8:30. I’ll be over then. 

The Duke: I’ll be tagging along as well, my chaotic self would not miss this for the WORLD ;)) 

Roman, Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Janus in sync: *massive sigh* alright then this should be interesting. 

Sir-Sing-A-Lot: Well, if everything is all worked out, I’ll take my leave. See everybody soon!

Pop Star: Same here! See all you kiddos later! 

Nerdy Wolverine: Farewell for now, everybody. 

Reptilian Rapscallion: I shall also leave, and begin to plan out how to avoid Remus causing an explosion. 

The Duke: And I’ll plan how to counteract Janus’s plan :))) 

Emo Nightmare: *sigh* alright. See you all then. 

Virgil fell backwards, sighing deeply as he looked up at the ceiling. “They’re all crazy, but the good kind of crazy. God, Remus is going to kill something someday. Welp, might as well try and do something productive before they arrive.” With that, Virgil tosses his phone to the floor and sets to doing his chores. Dusting the staircase, washing the leftover dishes from the morning, vacuuming up the carpet, Virgil did all of these while blasting his favorite MCR songs. When he was finally finished, he opened the fridge’s secret compartment and pulled out a bottle of blood. Fangs snapping out, he uncorked it and drained it down. Fangs retreating, he tossed the battle out of the window into the waiting garbage can. It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Wiping his mouth, Virgil grinned and ran to answer it. 

Opening it, Virgil barely managed to dodge Roman as the other pushed his way past Virgil. Rolling his eyes, Virgil followed Roman into the living room. Roman collapsed onto the chair and immediately began prattling on about his day. It was comforting, not annoying, and Virgil smiled as he replied to his friend, teasing him and inciting a hilarious reaction in return. It didn’t take long for the others to arrive. First Janus, followed by Logan, then Remus, then Patton, who had come late because he was laden down with snacks. Thus commenced a night of fun and games. Remus had to be stopped from attempting a multitude of crimes, Roman tackled Logan repeatedly, and Janus saved pictures for later blackmail. Virgil just doubled over laughing almost the entire time, and Patton kept the entire thing together. It didn’t take long for them all to become delirious, drunk on sprite and high on sugar. 

So when the truth or dare began, the natural inhibitors that remained during the day were not present. So, when Virgil chose truth, he had absolutely nothing stopping him from blurting out that he was a vampire. Which is exactly what he did. A shocked silence echoed after the statement, and then Roman broke out laughing. “Finally, I was wondering when you were finally going to tell them.” Remus smirked from the corner. “I also wondered. After an extensive amount of research and tests I came to the conclusion that you were a vampire.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses as he glanced at Virgil. “Oh come on. Virgil, you can’t think I’d believe that. You’re very emo, but no.”  
“Yeah kiddo. I trust you, but this seems a bit implausible.” said Patton, casting a sideways glance towards Logan. 

Virgil said nothing, instead standing up and stalking to the fridge. Opening the hidden compartment, he stood aside to give them a full view of the lined up bottles of blood. Patton stood bolt upright and Roman’s eyebrows raised in shock. Janus did not move, but did cast his eyes to the ceiling with a “Well, it seems that our emo is also a vampire. Well, I am honestly not surprised.”  
“Well Virgil. I can’t deny that this is very impressive but- vampires aren’t real.”  
To this, Virgil sighed, opened his mouth, and unhinged his fangs. “Is that enough to convince you, Roman?” he asked, retracting them again.  
“Well, kiddo, I do believe you now.” said Patton, who, surprisingly, had a face of wonder rather than fear on his face. 

“Well, they could be fake…” Roman trailed off as the full weight of everything hit him. “Oh my god you really are a vampire.” he breathed. “Yes, yes I am. Don’t worry, I’m friendly and not dracula. Fine in the sun (I really just am emo), garlic does nothing and neither does holy water. Oh, and I’m also not immortal. I just need blood to stay healthy. Animal blood does just fine so that’s what I use.” Virgil said, shooting them a glance, waiting. Their faces varied from wonder (Patton and Roman) to exasperation (Janus and Logan) to positively evil (Remus). There was not a single speck of fear or hate in their glances. “Oh my god, you’re a vampire. That’s so cool!” Roman said, clearly in awe. “The chances for so many pranks...” Remus muttered eagerly, and Virgil sighed. “I can safely say this will be fine, but I can’t deny it will add some interest to this group.” Logan said, clearly already prepping for thwarting Remus. Janus nodded his agreement, adding a simple “You’re so emo, I’m not even surprised.” earning him a playful punch from Virgil. “Well, kiddo, I’m just happy you told us.” Patton grinned at Virgil, earning a smile in return. 

They dispersed to their individual sleeping bags, playfully teasing each other before divulging to the telling of scary stories. Many featured vampires, to which Virgil only rolled his eyes. Eventually, they all dropped off to sleep, exhausted and drained of energy from the night full of fun. The clouds and the moon drifted overhead, to be gone by the time they awoke. The friends slept soundly, safe in the knowledge that they would always have each other, no matter the challenges they were faced with.


End file.
